the hanyou named naruto
by Apple1313
Summary: naruto is left outside in freezing weather till his friends go looking fo him until something 'bad' happens OH-MY-GAWD i sound like a 5 year old .
1. Chapter 1

Naruto silently cried from under his bridge. His bridge, a place he could go for safety. His apartment was locked; someone put a new lock on it. Locked him out. He could go to Iruka's but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

Snow. Why did it snow, why, the day he gets back from training it snowed. Heavy snow, it danced around him laughing. 

Naruto just got back from training, training with Sasuke on the water, and within the last five minutes he fell in the cold harsh water. Kakashi told them to head home after Naruto fell in. Kakashi didn't want to be responsible for them catching colds. A sneeze stopped him and his silent tears. That sneeze came from above him. _Shikamaru. _Why, why was he in the snow on his bridge? 

"Naruto?" Shikamaru's voice called, "your apartment was locked, my mom wanted to know if your ok.sigh She saw some people messing with your apartment few days ago. Damn mom, telling me to go find him, like I would no were he would be." Naruto had to sneeze, but he held it in waiting for him to leave. _Shikamaru can't see me here…no he can't…_ "sigh" Shikamaru walked of, leaving Naruto and the bitter cold of solitude. 

"why." Naruto cried," It's not my fault damnit, not my fault." 

"Naruto!" another voice called. "Naruto! Were you!" "I already checked over here. Let's go to hokage maybe he went to her." Shikamaru said. _Why would they look for me, all I do is cause them trouble and-_"Hey can't we just get kiba to find him?" a voice that he later recognized, it was Ino. _No, no Im nothing but trouble just go home!_ Naruto thought while rubbing his arms trying to get the warmth back. His tears were now frozen, his clothes frozen threw and stiff. Naruto stood up hitting his head on the bridge, making him loose balance and fall back into water. He dragged himself out his body shivering, teeth clanging. Using his arms for support he climbed the hill that lay beneath the bridge. 

Echoing silence surrounded Naruto. A laugh. A demonic laugh.

"**Poor, poor kit. All cold and wet. Do you need some warmth," whispered kyuubi in his head, "or do want some nice warm blood to drink with a finger hanging out of it?"**

"STOP IT!" Naruto screamed, ignoring the barks and yells coming his way," DAMNIT STOP IT YOU FURBALL!" Naruto sunk to his knees. Someone tried to touch him only to get burned by a sudden red chakra surrounding him. Naruto swiped at the closest figure, Akumaru. Akumaru yelped and flew back about 20 feet. "IM NOT YOUR TOY STOP IT!" Naruto yells echoed in silence from his friends. 

"Shintenshin no justsu (mind transfer no jutsu)" ino yelled.

-Ino's perspective-

Cold, and dark like a chamber she walked along the path way, she continued walking until she saw Naruto and a cage. "INO?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Whats wrong why did you atta-"she was cut off

"**Looky a delicious mortal to eat, kit can I eat her? I suppose you answer is no, but this is just too good to be true," kyuubi said in delight slipping a tail threw the bars.**

"Ino run!" Naruto screamed while running to her. 

"k-k-kyu-kyubii?" was the last thing ino said before fainting and meeting the ground.

-Outside of ino/ naruto's mind-

Ino just coughed up blood, burns covering most of her body." K-k-kyu-kyubii," she spluttered out, everyone froze. The silence surrounded them all until ino jolted upward screaming, "NARUTO HELP!"

Everyone was to busy looking at ino to notice Naruto, the red chakra slowly disappearing, until a scream was heard. 

………………………………………………………………………………..

Kiba was stunned, he was staring at Naruto, he was told to stay with him until they got back with the whole rookie 9. Naruto just sprouted a tail, a fox tail with a matching pair of ears and claws.

"k-kiba?" Naruto said hoarsely while sitting up. "What are you doing here, hrmmmm?" 

"Did you just f-in whine! And why do you got freaking ears like a freaking fox!" Kiba pracitally yelled.

"What are you, talking about dog-breath?" Naruto said while cocking his head. Naruto's back foot scratched behind his ear. "WTF!" Naruto screamed while trying to look at his tail to no avail. (Chasing his own tail…awwww)

"Naruto?" Sakura called. "Hang in there, were coming!"

"uhhhh….sht," Naruto squealed while looking around for a place to hide," hey kiba can I bunk at your house tonight…."

"Sure, but my sister-"kiba started, "okay lets go but you might be in for it"

"Okay let's go," Naruto yipped while swirling his tail around akumaru and started to run. "Hold on dumbass my house is the other way" kiba yelled after him, too late.

"Kiba, weres Naruto?" sakura said while panting heavily, "we heard his scream all the way to my house, then Shikamaru burst in asking for help."

"Yah, were the dobe he woke me up," Sasuke said grumpily.

"Uhhhh he felt better so, he left." Kiba said weakly. Kiba stood up brushing his clothes off," now if you excuse me ill just be heading home…" "I highly doubt that," everyone turned to Sasuke ," I can kind of feel that dobe's feeling and he is freaked out or like in some sort of danger…"

"plus his locks were changed so he couldn't get in," Shikamaru added, " Im taking a wild guess here but he went to your house did he not kiba?"

"Well, he just wants to be alone so… I offered him to stay at my house because he couldn't get in and yah I got to go, good night." Kiba explained before horridly running off, leaving everyone confused. 

-Kiba's house-

"you expect me, to believe you that kiba invited you over," said hana ," and why is a jacket over head, looks kind of suspicious.sniff sniff Mr. Foxy?"

"He really did invite me over-"Naruto tried to explain until," I really did can you please let him go to my room!" kiba panted.

"Fine, but if either of you to smell any worse by morn. Im going to spray you guys with a hose got it?" hana concluded. 

"come on lets go," kiba said grabbing Naruto making his jacket fall to the ground letting wandering eyes settle on his ears. Everyone went silent until a dog barked making naruto's tail shoot straight up. "Ohh crud," the boys said symotainiosly.


	2. Chapter 2

--next day—

"Do I have to wear this?" Naruto whined wearing a pair of baggy black pants with orange trim, black ninja sandals, orange skin-tight tang top, and a black jacket w/ a hood," why couldn't I just wear my old clothes?"

"One, they were ugly. Two, I had to get you something to cover your big ass tail and ears," hana started," plus I like black on you instead of orange. Plus I haven't told you the best part."

"What would that be?" Naruto whined

"Well as you know Im a veterinarian, and every inuzuka is dog-ish right?" hana started.

"Right so what does that have to do with me?" Naruto said while backing up.

"Uhhhh….."Kiba sighed he knew what was coming.

"Well since your fox-ish you now get to visit me and your regular doctor, I need to make sure you get proper nutrition, and such." Hana smiled, "but what ive been told you're an ass to get a shot…"

"Uhhhh well I think I have I mission so ill just get going," Naruto stuttered

"You have to now get rabies shot every six months, Kiba hold him down!" Hana ordered.

"NO!" Naruto screamed, "Ill is fine!" too bad, kiba had already pinned Naruto down and hana was getting a needle ready for injection, and cleaning naruto's arm off.

"OWW-hrmmmhrmmmhrmmm," Naruto whined-screamed.

"Well, now you are ready for your mission, but I think kiba and you should spend a bit more time together, and Naruto?" hana said.

"Hmm" he replied.

"If you need anything, anything don't hesitate to come here, ok?"

"Hmm-ok." Naruto said avoiding her eyes

"Kiba, you are going to eat lunch with Naruto every day unless one of you guys has my permission not to or out of the village, so ill be packing both of your lunches, and try not to be suspicious. Naruto, keep your hood up always at all costs I don't care if you don't want to eat with kiba and if either of you guys skin knuckles crack you'll have to answer to me, ok? Oh and one last thing, Naruto your only allowed to eat ramen 2 times a week with a limit of 2 bowls now off you two go." Hana explained with a huge smile, while pushing them out the door.

"Kiba what did you get me into!" Naruto said lowering his head, "my whole life has been turned upside-down just because you grabbed me to push you into your room…"

"Im not liking it either sneaky," kiba responded," but we really should meet out teams…were do you wanna meet for lunch?"

"We could meet at the bridge then we could eat in my apartment ill get the key from tsunade or something okay." 

"Fine with me, later," kiba said while jumping in the tree with akumaru not far behind.

---Training ground---

Naruto was hiding until Kakashi got there, he didn't want too many questions from Sasuke and sakura and if there were, Kakashi would just tell them to talk in there spare time or lunch. Unfortunately for them Naruto was busy then. Kakashi just poofed in, so Naruto ran towards them saying," sorry Im late sheesh Im later than Kakashi I forgot how to get here from kiba's house."

"Hey dobe, what happened last night, I know I wasn't nothing your scream woke me up" Sasuke said. 

"Naruto that was your scream? Hmph, sounded like you were getting tortured over there?" Kakashi pitched in. _Kakashi? Shut up! _

"Naruto you woke me up!" sakura yelled while thumping him on the head, to bad he had jacket protection. (Lol)

"Sorry, but what mission do w have today?" Naruto said trying to divert the subject.

"None today were free, but Naruto tsunade wants to see you," Kakashi spoke," and nice outfit, much more mature." He added before poofing out.

……………..Awkward silence (omg a gay baby was born!)………….

"So what happened dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Uhhhh, nothing I got to go see tsunade see you guys after lunch I have plans," Naruto yelled while running off.

---Hokage's office---

knock knock"come in," tsunade called out, letting Naruto in.

"nice outfit Naruto, but from what I was told you were locked out from your house, and need a new key?" tsunade was instantly serious, "why couldn't you get in, and why didn't you come here Shikamaru mom was worried, and Shikamaru had to find you which he did but with some help, and to make matters worse ino is now in the hospital from sevior chakra burns. And then your scream was heard threw out the entire village waking most of us up. And we just got a letter from the sand saying a similar thing happened to gaara but he's refusing to come out a sand shield and will only talk to you. Gaara is coming here as we speak and he might- Whats with the new outfit?"

"Oh it was a present from kiba and his sister, can I have my key Im meeting kiba for lunch at my house in 20 minutes?" Naruto said reluctantly while tsunade tossed him his new house key.

"Fine but Im not done with you so come back later and if were lucky gaara might be here" tsunade called after Naruto as he ran off.

---Naruto's bridge of corse! ---

"Woof woof!" Akumaru barked. "Yah, what he said," kiba commented, while staring at the ground next to Naruto. 

"I don't understand dog, kiba so maybe you could translate," Naruto called still walking a steady pace toward akumaru and kiba.

"Fine, to put it simply for your brain… who's your friend?" kiba snorted, "I mean you guys make a cute couple but, yah…"

"Huh?" Naruto tripped only to be edge up by a friendly fox. "#$&! Who the hell are you!"

"Wow-wow-wow," it yipped? (for everyone that is WTF w/ the wow-wow-wow I looked it up and here is the best answer 1. conversational "wow-wow-wow" sound, got off yahoo questions so hahahaha)

"Yah Im fine but, why are…. OMG I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU?" Naruto half-yelled while pulling himself to his feet. 

"you can talk about your problems later lets go, looks like your teammates are coming and I don't want to be in this, and lunch is getting cold, so hurry up unless you wanna chat and explain your friend and your tail.." Kiba said half-heartedly.

"Okay let's roll!" Naruto rushed away while picking up his new fox friend. "Dog and dog-breath follow me!"

"Okay fox and fox-breath," kiba teased.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, "GET OVER HERE OR SO HELP ME I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Go away!" Naruto screamed while speeding up. Sasuke ran just as fast to catch up with Naruto, "yanno dobe, I can run faster then you," he said without emotion.

"k-k-k-k-gr-k-k-"the fox Gekkered (yet another term for fox sound)

"Shut up, ill deal with you later," Naruto directed towards the fox almost tripping on a loose tile. "wow-wow-wow," the fox said with a grin (if they can grin)

"Shut up!" Naruto said, "Sasuke ill deal with you later I have some business to deal with,"

"Why is your hood twitching?" Sakura just had to add it. Kiba could have fallen down laughing if there weren't running, "Dobe Whats under the hood?" Sasuke smirked, he had caught him red handed.

"Nothing-hrmmmm!" Naruto squealed trying to go faster to no avail. Sakura had caught up and tried to pull down naruto's hood, "NO! STOP IT! Grrrr-k-k-k-k-Grrrr!"

Sasuke stopped dead, staring at Naruto he had just bit sakura's arm with to fangs baring. "EWWWW!OFF BAD OFF NARUTO OFF!" Sakura screamed while thumping his head.

Kiba got an idea," ok how about you guys come with us to naruto's apartment and well explain it…. NARUTO GET OFF OF HER…." Naruto still biting… "Fine then, Akumaruwhisper whisper "Woof:)" Akumaru licked his lips then started to chase Naruto while barking guiding him to his house (fox's are afraid of dogs so when akumaru started to chase him he freaked and started to run) 

"Awhhh, dog, dog, dog, dog, dog, dog, dog!" Naruto panicked jumping threw his window instead of using the door like a normal person.

---About 5 minutes later---

"Naruto?" kiba called catching sight of akumaru sitting in front of a torn bed, he couldn't help but to notice how trashy this place was," akumaru weres Naruto?" Akumaru barked and put his nose under the bed causing two yips. "Naruto get out here you wimp." Kiba couldn't help but to laugh, Naruto hid under the bed in fear, priceless. First all they saw was a golden fox peek its head out then they saw part of Naruto's face some of his hair, then what they saw next made sakura run over and pull Naruto out from under the bed and give him a breath-stealing hug………until……

8888888888888

Hope u guys like, Im writing so much cause spring break Plz review already working on next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Awwww, were did you get those ears

Awwww, were did you get those ears! I want a pair, so kawaii!!" Sakura chimed, "come on tell me! There so realistic I could just use them as a pillow!" Kiba laughed, and Naruto blushed. "Naruto your hood fell down," Kiba remarked. Naruto spazed out, trying to urge sakura and Sasuke out until, sakura caught sight of his tail resulting in one very flustered boy and one over-cuddling girl.

"There so warm its like there real!" sakura exclaimed almost figuring it out until there heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on!" Naruto called, "ill be there in a sec."

"No need," called a very lazy boy," its unlocked ill let myself in."

"NO ILL GET IT-"Naruto yelled, but it was to late Shikamaru was already in and looking at sakura hug Naruto to death, while a laughing kiba. _I knew something was up with Naruto… I wonder if Sasuke and sakura actually know or they think this is like fake, how troublesome…_Shikamaru thought

"Hey kiba, Naruto which one of you guys wanna explain?" Shikamaru sighed while talking a seat on the part of the floor that isn't covered with either ramen or some sort of mess. "Ive known something was up, so I want an explanation or ill have to figure it on my own which would be troublesome."

"Uhhhh," Naruto breathed, _oh no, now there going to know, god damnit Shikamaru, _"well, how about we talk this over with gaara later huh?"

"Gaara?" kiba questioned.

"Tsunade told me something happened to gaara similar to my own and he was heading to our village as we speak and Im guessing the same thing happened to him." Naruto responded.

"So dobe, were finally getting somewhere with your issue, or what ever wrong with you. So fist question what is wrong with you?" Sasuke did one of his rare real smiles.

"How about we call it your bloodline limit, Naruto yes I no what makes everyone hate you," Shikamaru added while standing up to get closer to the window (he likes the clouds, I had to bring it) ," Ive known, wasn't that hard to figure out, so Im guessing gaara is the same predicament as you. Ive heard he was hated, so you guys are more similar than everyone thinks." He turned to Sasuke and Sakura, "your parents told you to stay away from Naruto when you guys were little?" Sakura stared in amazement, how could he have known? Her parents told her in there house in her room when they were all alone? Did Sasuke's parents tell him too? Was this why everyone ignored him??

"y-yes," Sakura stuttered, she glanced at Naruto but he was looking down and his eyes the were distant, far away and dull almost like…

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "but what does this have to do with Naruto?"

"Mine didn't," Said Kiba, "and if they did I wouldn't have listened."

"Yeah well mine did," Shikamaru said matter-of-factly, "and did any of you guys ask your parents why, don't answer that. Now lets all think for a second, When is Naruto's birthday? When did the kyuubi and yondaime die? Could a demon really die? Why was Naruto in the hospital or Hokage's care on or near his birthday? Where were naruto's parents? Why does every one _**Hate **_Naruto? He didn't do anything, so what was the answer, yondaime died doing a justsu, a justsu that sealed away the kyuubi inside of his own son, Naruto." Now it was naruto's turn to stare _yondaime was my dad?_

Sasuke stared it made sense all of it. Kiba stared, he new Naruto was like him. Shikamaru stared, to see Naruto reaction. Sakura stared, Naruto was the Kyuubi? No he has the kyuubi sealed within him protecting everyone. Akumaru stared mm fox drool…

"Naruto, your protecting the village all by yourself and get hurt for it beaten, starved, and you get no family to help you along they way?" Sakura teared up, "You never told anyone, and you just got kicked around, and ignored??" She couldn't take it anymore. She lunged at Naruto and hugged him, Naruto stiffened. He never had a real, genuine hug like this before. "Naruto, it's alright it's a hug, it shows affection and care," Naruto shivered it was too much he couldn't hold it something felt wrong poof…

88888888888888

"prdrdrdrdrd," Naruto purred…._purred……_

"Naruto?" sakura was a lot bigger now," Naruto?" Naruto cocked his head and blinked twice. "Naruto!! YOUR! SO! CUTE!" She yelled picking him up……_picked him up_….. He looked around in confusion then licked his paw…."yip-yip-yip!!" Naruto yipped? He jumped out of her arms muck to her distress and went into the bathroom and look at himself, golden fur, four paws…blue eyes…a long fluffy tail…small claws and teeth….._IM A FOX!! A fox…a really small one at that…what am I a 3 year old sheesh…_

"Kit?" A motherly voice sounded, "kit are you alright do you need some help?"

_Kit?_

Naruto jumped down only to hit the bottom faster than expected and bit more painful. "Yip (owe!!)" he cried.

"Kit! Don't worry Im coming!" She sounded again. "Wow-wow Im fine!" Naruto called just feeling the need when he saw another fox, the fox he brought home but now she had a different look she was no longer just a fox to him, "who-who are you??" he could only whine. "Hmm…. I guess you could call me your mom…no sergeant mom. So come now everyone is staring," She cooed as she gently nudge him back out only for Akumaru to back at him making him run under the bed.

Shikamaru sighed and put his finger tip together and sitting down making his fingers resemble a triangle, and thought. And thought. And thought. A few minutes later and the fox (the girly one… I going to call her mommy when Naruto is a fox but not a hanyou cause well awkward…. Every1 else would have a riot) Mommy went under the bed for a minute then came out holding Naruto in her teeth by his scruff causing him to be limp. She set Naruto down and said," Naru-chan he wont hurt you even if he does bark I will make she he wont hurt you ok?" she rapt her ruby tail around him for comfort. Kiba on the other hand went over and squatted, "look at the little fox akumaru, doesn't he look yummy?" Mommy attacked, "riffraff _you dare hurt my Naru-chan if you even think about it so help me…_riffraff _use your imagination_!"

Kiba backed up a good 5 feet, until Shikamaru said," Naruto come over here I need to see you…" Naruto hopped over, and Shikamaru picked him up, "kiba go get your sister and say we have an issue, don't tell her yet but make her get over here fast, and do whatever I take… Naruto you're not allowed to eat anything…. You're not allowed outside... Sasuke, Sakura..."

"Hn." (Sasuke) "Yeah Shikamaru?" (Sakura)

"Stay here Sasuke, and sakura go get the rest of rookie nine, and neji." Said Shikamaru, "one last thing, you fox, watch over Naruto I don't want to watch over this kitten thing." That earned a growl from Naruto which got sakura giggling again until she left. Then Shikamaru decided to lie down, while they all followed his orders.

--Five minutes later and a few snores and tummy growls later--

"KIBA GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!!" screamed hana. Kiba jumped threw the window and placed a very, Very, VERY large needle on the table making everyone back away from it, including the foxes and alive things in Naruto's house. Hana jumped threw the window seeing, Sasuke, Fox number 1, Fox number 2, Akumaru, Shikamaru, Kiba( hiding) and few people from the rookie 9(sakura still looking for some people)..

"…kiba…" hana stared, "What is this party or something and weres Naruto!?" Naruto walked over slowly his head down and pawed her foot. She looked down to see one of the most adorable fox ever until a question popped up at her "is something wrong with its paw?" (Naruto hit the floor very hard)

"Sure," said the lazy Shikamaru, "could you tell use how old and stuff that fox is?"

"I could but why?" Hana asked picking up the fox by its scruff to avoid injuries (standard procedure) she messed with its mouth and paw until she got a rite-ish answer. "Im guessing about 3-4 months old and it got a sprained ankle, not to mention malnutrition. What did you guys do to it??"

"Hana say hello to Naruto!" Shikamaru tried to say enthusiastically but failed miserable," something happened and now he's like this," He managed to say while Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shino (creepy), jumped in still hearing all of this. Hinata fainted, ino giggled same with sakura, shino just stared, and neji he smiled (god knows why).

"Well he shouldn't walk around that much, eat better food (stares….see what ramen does to you) and we should find someone to take care of him…"

"wow-wow-wow-wow (I can take care of myself!)!!" Naruto wow 'ed. Hana put Naruto down looking at the other fox, "and what do we have here? Naruto 's you sly fox did you pick up a girlfriend?"

Mommy grrred. She walked over to Naruto and nudged him under the bed and she stood guard, she didn't want anyone poking and prodding at her little Naru-chan. Hana smiled ," I was wrong… this is naruto's sergeant mother now… well it makes sense he is too young to fend for himself ri- Put him down Ino!" Hana exclaimed. Ino had been fishing under the bed and found Naruto pulling him out then putting him in a death hug of cuteness All the girls were surrounding Naruto wanting to either pet him or hug him, Naruto became confused, then flustered, then poof as the smoke cleared all the girls either turned around of fainted, there was Naruto all human again but one slight problem… He was naked; unfortunately Hinata just woke up to see Naruto naked then a red river of blood flew out of her noise making her pass out again

Hana walked over to Sasuke and whispered something into his ear, a sigh later Sasuke nodded and hana said," well Naruto (already change back into black outfit) for the time being I am ordering you to stay at Sasuke's house and if you dare refuse I will take you to tsunade herself, understand?"

"NO WAY!!" was all he could say until someone grabbed his wrist and dragging his toward the hokage's office.

"Naruto you have something wrong with you and your not accepting help but asking for it at the same time. This isn't right you must live with Sasuke or do you want to live with one of those girls, or even the hospital." Half-way to hokage's office, "you are an idiot not to accept this help, but you are-"said hana, "what are you looking at?"

"Is that gaara?? Oh yah him spouse to meet him, right…" Naruto sighed, "Well I would really love to go to the hokage but as you can see someone is waiting for me. OIII GAARAAAAA!! IM UP HERE!!" He screamed while sliding out of his jacket only to be consumed by sand bringing him/ mommy fox (she snuck in the sand) into the sandy dome.

"Naruto, I've been waiting for forever," gaara said with a dull monotone, "ahh I see that you're in the same predicament as me."

"well hi there gaara, like the tail I think you should keep it," Naruto said," the ears and tail… I think you should die there color to red sand doesn't yell out 'Rawer Im going to kill you!! You better run away you pitiful thing!! RAWWWR!!"

Gaara 's eye twitched the spoke," that's not funny but, what are we going to do about this Naruto? If there are other jinjurikki then will they also be like this? Naruto, I think… never mind let's see how the hokage sees use _both_…"

"She can't see me like this!!" Naruto practically screamed," she'll either laugh or be afra-AHHHH" Naruto passed out in a dead faint.

…………………..

(Back at Naruto's house just he's in a bed)

"he'll be fine, as will you gaara," a voice sounded, "just let him be and he'll be fine soon I promise, then after I say so ill let you two go to hokage." Naruto 's eyes flickered open and moaned," excuse me, but my tail hurts, A LOT, what did you do to it??" he tried sitting up only for something to push him down, it was a load of sand.

Gaara spoke first, "stay down, you grew a second tail." Naruto's eyes went wide. _A second tail? I got another one, I don't know if that's good or bad…_

**Kit. Kit. It just means your senses were increased… And why they hell are you afraid of that dog!! I mean Kill it or something, eat it, skin it, and drink its blood for god's sake. Ohh yeah… happy birthday and my present is a one way ticket to hell and**_…… _**a unfortunately a round way ticket in and out of the hospital, sound like fun huh??**

As if right on queue," HEY YOU DEMON! GET OUT HERE AND GIVE ME MY UNCLE, AND MOM BACK!" a lovely citizen yelled.

"_**What did you say??" **_gaara said with growing bloodlust, "_**do you have a problem with demons? I will make it hard to kill him... and me for that matter I am gaara of the sand, container of the shikaku, or do you just have a beef with Naruto if so… ILL KILL YOU!!"**_

The man was in a dead faint and gaara 's sand was kindly escorting him out (throwing out the window hoping someone would catch him… okay not hoping but you get the picture) Gaara 's bloodlust went down, and looked at Naruto with contempt. Naruto stared at gaara 's green eyes almost trying to bore into his sole, slowly ever so slowly he drifted into sleep dreaming of a peace full world…


End file.
